ALGO INEXPLICABLE
by mew-chan shindo
Summary: Nueva pelea entre Eiri y Shuichi pero esta vez Shu suhrirá cambios drásticos que cambiarán su relación con el escritor
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (demonios! Pero algún día ¬¬) si no a la grandiosa Maki Murakami -

Dedicado a mi prima Anahí y a mi hija-chan Tania, gracias por apoyarme! Y en sí a todos los que lo lean-y a mi?-a ti no arian-a mi ni se te ocurra, no! que me dediquen algo como esto?-a ti nadie te quiere shunsuke ¬¬-TT – ejeje te lo mereces-arian…..¬¬-etto……-bueno ya!

Bueno, se supone que aquí empieza el fic……espero que les guste ejeje ´nn

En el departamento sólo se escuchaba el teclear proveniente del estudio donde un hermoso rubio escribía lo que sería seguramente un best seller, ejerciendo presión en cada tecla de su portátil, era extraño que no hubiera ruido alguno, tomó un trago de su cerveza para luego colocarse un cigarrillo entre sus finos labios exhalando un poco de el.

Demasiada paz y silencio para su gusto.

-baka, en dónde te fuiste a meter esta vez?- decía Yuki mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su silla a la par que se llevaba una mano para masajear su sien

Así es, se había vuelto a pelear con el lindo de Shuichi.

..:.:FLASH BACK:..

-YUKI YUKI YUKI! o-decía un energético pelirosa de asombrosos ojos violáceos que denotaban pureza extrema corriendo hacia su koi y colgándose del cuello de éste.

-baka! Quítate de aquí! Me estas ahorcando-decía el rubio escritor intentando no tirar de un golpe a Shu

-Yuki! Te quiero mucho!...dame un bes-ito….vamos! sé que quieres! --decía animadamente Shuichi colgándose aún más de Eiri

-1…2…3…4…5…-contaba Yuki mentalmente para tranquilizarse un poco, hasta que sintió algo húmedo en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, el cantante sabía muy bien que ese era el punto más sensible del escritor; tenía una de dos al hacerle eso a su oreja: 1…excitar a Yuki para segundos después estar haciéndolo o…

PUCK

-Yuki malo...T.T- decía Shu mientras sobaba su linda cabec-ita rosada y salían unas cuantas lagrim-itas de sus oj-itos(rayos, todo esta en diminutivo ¬¬)

-te dije que te bajaras de mi, te lo tienes merecido por baka…además no te quejes que acabamos de hacerlo…-decía el rubio mientras se recostaba y acomodaba la cabeza de su amante en su bien formado pecho para después taparse únicamente con la sábanas y abrazarlo para acercarlo más a su cuerpo desnudo.

-etto…Yuki, no era por eso, es que estoy feliz de que a pesar de todo me permites estar a tu lado…te amo Yuki…-y con esto el pelirosa se dejó caer en un profundo sueño dejando así a un rubio un poco descolocado, pero ya no importaba, recostó su cabeza en la almohada y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

En la mañana al despertar, Yuki notó que su pequeño koi no estaba en la cama junto a el, fue hasta al escuchar un grito ensordecedor que provenía de la cocina

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ah! Apágate cosa horrible!-gritaba Shuichi desesperado intentando apagar el fuego proveniente de la estufa en donde supuestamente estaba el desayuno que había preparado a su rubio amor.

Eiri intenta desperezarse, se coloca su ropa y va camino hacia la cocina. Llega ahí y toma con cuidado el sartén ardiendo colocándolo en el lava trastes y vertiendo agua en el mientras una capa de humo aparece y lentamente se va disipando.

El rubio se aclara la garganta para después decirle con "suma dulzura" al chico que tenía en frente-SHUICHI…….BAKA! QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI COCINA! MIRA CÓMO LA DEJASTE!- gritaba un exaltado Yuki

-ejeje…cosas que uno hace, ne?- decía nervioso Shu poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza y sacando la lengua de forma infantil-te estaba haciendo el desayuno pero entonces la cosa esa-señalando a un trap-ito que estaba todo quemadillo en el sartén-se me cayó porque la estaba usando para no quemarme, ya sabes, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, pero se me resbaló, ejejeje -U……….estoy en problemas, ne?

-ah, mira! Qué inteligente me saliste!-dijo Yuki con un sarcasmo más que evidente

-pero Yuki no fue intencio…..-Shuichi es cortado con una de las miradas "matadoras" de Yuki (ya saben, de esas que de sólo verlas por un segundo sientes que te estan mandando al infierno; una vez un amigo me lanzó una y yo casi me pongo a llorar de nervios pero creo que se arrepintió y yo ya me salí del tema, ejeje 'nnUU…gomen!-.-)

-….Yuki….yo…etto…me perdonas?...yo pagaré todo y limpiaré esto ahora mismo!-diciendo esto va hacia las cosas del aseo, pero una respuesta inesperada lo detiene…

-no-dice fríamente Eiri

-Y-Yuki, a qué te refieres?-pregunta con preocupación el joven cantante volviendo su mirada violeta a la dorada de su koib-ito

-que no te perdono…y ame harté de todo esto, siempre estas destrozando todo, incluyendo mi vida!-esto último lo dice sin pensar(siempre hace lo mismo ¬¬)-Shu-Shuichi yo…-intentaba reparar lo que había dicho pero no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por el pelirosa

-entonces…yo te he destrozado la vida Yuki…eso soy para ti…-decía con la voz quebrada y cabizbajo sonriendo de forma irónica sintiendo las lágrimas empezar a bajar por sus sonrosadas mejillas…entonces dejar de sonreír dando paso a una expresión de inmenso dolor.

Eiri siente como el pecho le comienza a doler, se sentía culpable al ver y escuchar desgarrado al ser que más amaba, y todo por haber dicho esas cosas tan horribles sin haberlo si quiera meditado. Se había quedado sin habla, cómo había podido decirle que había destrozado su vida! Al contrario! Shu era aquél ángel que le había iluminado la vida, dándole una razón para vivir. Acercó su mano al rostro de Shuichi para secarle esas lágrimas que dejaban un rastro de dolor en la cara bon-ita de el cantante, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle fue detenido con un movimiento de la mano de Shuichi apartando la del rubio, y en seguida salir corriendo de ahí y finalmente del apartamento dejando escuchar sus sollozos ahogados conforme avanzaba hacia la casa de lo que sería algo así como su ángel guardián, es decir…Hiro

Mientras en la cocina del departamento del escritor, se ve al rubio en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado Shuichi, mientras una fina y única lágrima sale de uno de sus ojos mieles…

..:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:..

Eso es lo que había pasado hace más de dos días. Eiri volvió a exhalar un poco de su cigarrillo mientras apagaba el portátil, las ideas se le habían ido de pronto, terminó de beber su cerveza (me pregunto de qué marca será…-nadie hace eso mas que tú! Ya arruinaste el fic!-ejeje -U…T.T olviden lo que dije por favor) apagando las luces para irse a su pieza e intentar dormir un poco para olvidar por lo mientras el dolor

Continuará……………………………….ejejejeje

Bueno…espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo o por favor manden reviews, aunque sea para saludar, chii? Acepto de todo, pero si no quieren ps no dejen…pero de preferencia si, va?...VA!

Arian: a mi me gustó! Pero…..quién era la que siempre decía " yo nunca haré sufrir a mi shuichi de ninguna forma, yo siempre lo pondría feliz" dejame ver ¬¬

Mew-chan: etto……ejejeje…..mira! un panda volador!

Arian: a mi ya no me engañas con eso! Ya descubrí que era hamster gigante…

Mew-chan: en serio? o.o

Shunsuke: ¬¬ no lo puedo creer…

Mew-chan: además es verdad! YO nunca haré sufrir a Shu-chan

Shuichi: si, aprende de ella Yuki malo! (Shuichi y mew-chan se abrazan de manera de consolación)

Mew-chan: ejejeje suichi….por fin te tengo….te quedarás conmigo para siempre….AJAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada)

Shuichi: estas bien ver-ito? (mew-chan)

Mew-chan: coff coff! Claro que si mi lindo shu, no te preocupes, mejor vamonos…-

Shuichi: si! Y dejemos a estos malvados biscos (xD! Toy Story) –se ve a shu y a mew-chan agarrad-itos de la mano llendo por un jardín lleno de flores

Arian, Shunsuke y Eiri: o.o…..¬¬

Eiri: hasta que se fueron ese par de locos…¬¬

Shuichi sale por debajo asustando a Eiri: WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YUKI NO ME QUIEREEEEEE!

Mew-chan: yo si te quiero!

Shunsuke: a nadie le importa……ejejeje -

Mew-chan: umph….wueno, mejor luego lean el segundo cap…..

Todos-Eiri: JA-NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo aquí….otra vez, bien aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo….que lo disfruten!-

Pero antes…agradezco a todos ustedes por darme la maravillosa oportunidad de publicar mis fics, y gracias por los reviews! Me han hecho muy feliz!

Bueno, ahora si….la continuación….¬¬ - cangrej-ito playero! (Mew-chan se mueve de un lado a otro imitando a un cangrejo)

ALGO INEXPLICABLE CAP 2

Un nuevo día se asomaba y los rayos de sol ya comenzaban a calentar el ambiente.

En uno de los departamentos de la ciudad de Tokio yacía un muy hermoso pelirosa soñando con…..gallet-itas de animal-itos bailarines -(es un hermoso sueño)….¬¬….

….no, no es cierto, estaba soñando con cierto rubiesín ojimiel, pero como los bend-itos rayos traspasaron sus parpados no tuvo de otra mas que despertarse y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amigo Hiro sonriéndole

-qué bueno que despiertes Shuichi….date prisa o llegaremos tarde al trabajo, y ya sabes lo que te dijo K, que si llegábaMOS… ¬¬ otra vez tarde NOS iba a balacear mientras bailábamos al son de "la cucaracha" (a quién no le gusta esa canción, yo la he estado buscando para mi celular…)

-um…ya voy…-decía desganado el bello cantante mientras se metía al baño para darse una ducha….(…¬¬…./….ujujujuajajajaja ¬- estas muy sonrojada….o.o…xD! en qué estas pensando! o/o)

¨¨:¨¨:¨¨20 minutos después¨¨:¨¨:¨¨

-Hirooooooooo! Ya terminé de vestirme! nn ….o.oU etto….hiro?...HIROHIRO

HIROHIROHIROHIROHIROHIROHIROHIROHIROHIRO! Dónde estaaaaaaaasss! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh hiroooooooooooo! TT- buscaba Shuichi a su amigo desesperada, enferma y desquiciadamente por todo el apartamento-ah? Qué es esto?-tomando un papel-ito que esta sobre la mes-ita junto al sofá mientras la leía-…… ……… QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (…so, ajaja queso!)- Shu sale corriendo en dirección a N-G dejando caer la not-ita la cual decía:

Shu, como te estabas tardando mucho me fui adelantando,

ya que tengo que pasar a la tienda a comprar…algo…bueno, te sugiero que muevas esos piec-itos que dios te dio, porque realmente no quiero llevar tu cadáver balaceado por K a la grabación de la canción que tú y Sakuma-san compusieron, recuerdas?

Supongo que sí, bueno, ya deja de leer esto y mejor ya vete.

Hiro

-cómo pude olvidar que hoy era la grabación! Sakuma-san! Allá vooooy!-gritaba Shu entre apurado y emocionado en lo que entraba corriendo a N-G arrollando a todo aquél que se le pusiera en frente

-Shu-chan! Ajaja qué bueno que ya llegaste na no da, te estaba esperando -- decía el cantante de ojos tan profundos como el mar mientras sujetaba del cuello de la camisa de Shuichi para que se detuviera-kumagoro también esta feliz de verte!-decía agitando al conej-ito rosa de peluche

-Sakuma-san, lo iba a ir a buscar!

-ijij estoy muy emocionado por cantar con Shu-chan, brillaremos los dos juntos como las estrellas na no da! Y nos divertiremos mucho! Ya quiero empezar, tu no Shu-chan?-poniendo unos ojotes que derriten a cualquiera

-……KYAAAA! Claro que sí Sakuma-san! -

-je! Veo que por fin llegaste. Qué bueno porque K ya iba a ir a buscarte, pero lo distraje un buen tiempo-decía Hiro acercándose al par de cantantes y a kumagor-ito

-Hiro! Ah, eres muy malo, me tuve que venir corriendo y un niño malcriado me puso el pie y me cai, mira!-señalando una raspadura muy pequeñ-ita en su rodill-ita-…ne, Hiro, qué era ese "algo"-haciendo comillas con los dedos- que tenías que comprar?

-…………………una cosa……………..nada importante……-haciendo como si no importara y encontrando al parecer muy interesante el techo

-en serio? dime qué es, tal vez yo tenga un "algo" y así te lo puedo prestar o podemos jugar con ellos -decía entusiasmado el ojivioleta

-pues….verás Shuichi, es un….un….-decía nervioso el pelirrojo

-un dado?...una paleta?...un manga?...un gato?...-intentaba descubrir Shu que era lo que su amigo había comprado y se le dificultaba expresar

-una jirafa?...un lápiz?...una sandía?...-colaboraba Ryuichi que se había quedado mirando la conversación de Shuichi y Hiro con fascinación

-…….cómo lo puedo explicar?…es un…ya sabes Shuichi…

-no, no lo sé Hiro, dimi ya qué es que me mata la curiosidad!-exigió Shu

Ryuichi nuevamente se había quedado embobado en la conversación que seguían manteniendo sus dos músicos amigos, pero algo que sobresalía un poqu-ito de la mochila de Hiro llamó su atención, y cuidadosamente llevó su mano hasta agarrar aquél objeto y suavemente lo fue sacando

-mira kumagoro!-acercó a su conej-ito rosa al objetillo que había sacado es -------! Qué bon-ito esta, ne kumagoro?

Hiro voltea hacia Ryuchi y ve horrorizado como el cantante peliverde juega animadamente con el -------- que intentaba al parecer ocultar de la vista de los demás, se gira y ve la car-ita confundida de Shuichi

-etto….Hiro, qué es eso?- cuestiona Shu señalando al -------- que sostenía Ryuichi junto con su Kumagoro

-Shuichi…yo…yo puedo explicar el porque eso estaba en mi mochila….pues verás yo…yo la verdad no se como explicartelo….ú.u-intentaba decir un avergonzado Hiroshi, hasta que se escuchó una vez que le hizo paralizarse de terror

-tal vez usted no Nakano-san, pero yo si - dijo un peliverde de apariencia jovial aunque con carácter maduro

-oh! Suguru-chan!-saludó Ryuichi al tecladista de Bad Luck

-um….ah! hola Sakuma-san, Shindo-san, quieren que les explique por qué Nakano-san tiene eso?-dijo burlonamente Fujisaki (ahí se le acabó lo maduro ¬¬)

-si, si, si ,si, SI,SI,SI, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritaron al unisono Shuichi y Ryuichi

-jiji, pues eso es para mi, Nakano-san me hizo el favor de comprármelo

-Hiro…no me digas que tú y Fujisaki ya son….-cuestionaba un muy confundido Shuichi-….m, y dime que dijo Ayaka…bueno, no importa, si tú eres feliz esta bien, cuenta conmigo y tú también Suguru

NO LO MALINTERPRETES SHUICHIIII!gritaban tanto Hiro como Fujisaki al cantante de los ojos violáceos

-ya ves Suguru! Ahora van a mal pensar todo!

-ay! No entiendo!-replicaba el cantante de Nittle Grasper formando un pucher-ito en su car-ita y apretando contra su pecho a su conej-ito rosa-tú entiendes kumagoro?...verdad que no! Ellos me confunden mucho, al único que entiendo es a ti kumagor-ito…te quiero!-demostraba a su kumagoro dulcemente

-mira Shu, lo que pasa es que Fujisaki y yo hicimos una apuesta de haber quién aguantaba más tiempo en ver la sonrisa de Touma sin desesperarse, y como él-apuntando a Fujisaki-está más acostumbrado a Seguchi-san pues ganó ¬¬, y me pidió un ramo de flores, aunque si yo hubiera ganado habría pedido algo mejor que eso…

-pero no ganaste, así que ya dame mi ramo!-exigió el tecladista

-pero Hiro, qué tiene de malo que le hayas traído un lindo RAMO DE FLORES a Suguru?...vaya si Yuki hiciera eso yo…-en ese instante paró de hablar agachando la cabeza, no había olvidado lo que había pasado unos pocos días atrás, solo que trataba de que no le afectara tanto, pero de alguna manera siempre ese nombre se colaba por sus labios, la imagen de ese ser siempre lograba aparecer dentro de sus pensamientos causando en el pelirosa una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Sintió como una lágrima salía de una de sus orbes violetas rodando por su mejill-ita

El ambiente se había puesto de pronto muy incómodo para todos y obviamente más para mi niño pelirosa (algún problema en que diga que es mío ¬¬-uy! Pastel-ito!-ah! Cállate!)

-Shuichi…-pronunció Hiro suavemente mientras depositaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo de forma consoladora y a la vez lleno de preocupación

Shu se giró hacia Hiro sonriéndole pero con un dejo de dolor y con su rostro lleno de las lagrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de repente-gracias Hiro, pero no te preocupes ya verás que estaré bien

-Shindo-kun, lo estaba buscando...a ustedes también, Nakano, Suguru y Sakuma-una voz familiar les hizo girar hacia la persona a la cual pertenecía-ya esta todo listo para la grabación -dijo con la sonrisa ya conocida por todos los que le rodeaban

-en seguida vamos Seguchi-san-pronunció el pelirrojo volteando a ver nuevamente a Shuichi como esperando una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada pero más que obvia recibiendo como contestación un asentimiento por parte del hermoso cantante

-pues en ese caso vamos ya- dijo Touma guiando a todos hacia el cuarto de grabación

Todo en la grabación estuvo muy bien, uno que otro errorcillo por parte del pelirosa por razones ya conocidas, por fin habían acabado, seguramente esa canción sería todo un éxito.

Ya todos iban de salida, Hiro junto con Shuichi, pero algo o mas bien alguien lo detuvo antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta principal, se giró y se encontró con el rostro de Ryuichi con su semblante serio y maduro diciéndole que quería hablar con él. Primero miró hacia Hiro para ver si no había problema en que se fueran y éste le contestó que no, que de todas formas tenía pensado ir por Ayaka, y así despidiéndose de su amigo Shuichi y Sakuma se fueron por otro lado.

Se sentaron en una mesa de una pequeña cafetería donde se veía vendían unos pastelillos deliciosos (-U okas, eso no tiene nada que ver, pero quería ponerlo ¬¬)

En fin. Estuvieron envueltos en un silencio bastante incómodo o haciendo preguntas que el otro ya sabía y así, un ambiente totalmente, pues aunque suene repetitivo…incómodo.

Ryuichi por fin rompió aquél ambiente yendo por fin al punto de importancia de esa reunioncilla sin quitar su aire serio. (se ve bien fiu fiu asi…en realidad de cualquier forma se ve así, ne?)

-Tatsu-chan me dijo que habías peleado con Yuki….

-…………………

-eso lo tomaré como un sí, puedo saber por qué fue esta vez Shu-chan?

-pues, es que, bueno……..él me dijo que yo le había destrozado la vida, bueno, tal vez si una vida de cocinero porque incendié la cocina, ejeje…..

-pero Shu-chan! Tal vez lo dijo sin pensar……aunque fue muy grosero!-inflando sus cachet-itos de forma cómicamente y regresando a su actitud infantil

-lo sé…pero lo que me duele es que tal vez tenga razón-lo dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar lentamente su rostro lleno de pena y Ryuichi volviendo inmediatamente a su forma madura-mira! Desde que llegué a su vida creo que no he hecho más que causarle problemas a Yuki, y yo no quiero que sufra por mi culpa…

-pero no crees que lo haces sufrir más sin tu presencia?

-…..no lo sé….

Pasaron un rato más en lo que comían lo que habían pedido (digo...tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad, no?)

Shuichi se despidió de Ryuichi para ir al encuentro de Hiro, iba corriendo muy a prisa por lo que chocó accidentalmente con una persona.

-tei tei tei tei……..-repetía mientras se sobaba la cabec-ita-….gomen! fue mi culpa, no me fijé por donde iba U-en eso alza el rostro y abriendo sus ojos se encuentra con unos dorados viéndolo con sorpresa, angustia, preocupación, tristeza y dolor, todo combinado en el dorado-…..Yu-Yuki………-pronunció entrecortadamente al igual que sorprendido.

En ese momento dorado y violeta se mezclaron en dolor y amor a la vez.

Continuará……………………………aw! Qué mal! ¬¬

Arian y shunsuke: OoO……………..

Mew-chan: qué?

A y S: o.o………………….

Mew-chan: wueno, no me digan y ya ¬¬

Shuichi: mmm, el pay de manzana de ahí esta muy bueno -

Mew-chan: por eso le recomendé esa cafetería a Ryu-chan, por cierto, te dieron el té que compré para ti? mew! .

Shuichi: aja…pero sabía raro, qué….tenía? aaawww! De repente me dio sueño -.-

A y S: o.o…………………….(xD! Siguen en la misma)

Mew-chan: sedante…

Shuichi: qué cosa? Perdón es que no te escu……cheeeeeeeee ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mew-chan: oh! Nada! Sólo un poco de sedante para así llevate al fin conmigo…… coff…….ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

A y S: O.O………………………..(ay, ya! ya me hartaron!)

Mew-chan con Shu dormido entre sus brazos ¬: wueno, nos vemos en el prox. Cap! JA-NE! Mew! o


	3. Chapter 3

Lalihoooooooooooooo! o ah! Que bien! Este es el tercer capítulo, espero que les este gustando, a mi en lo personal me ha comenzado a agradar la cosa esta, espero que mis comentarios guajiros no molesten, es inevitable para mi ponerlos, es algo natural, tal vez son estupidingos T.T, todo se parece a su dueño, ne?

Pues veamos, los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen(en un sentido Shuichi si, pero no es el caso) si no a Maki Murakami.

Wueno, o continuemos,…si-p, eso suena más lógico…seeh…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.ALGO INEXPLICABLE CAP 3.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:

Yuki no podía creer lo que había pasado, Shuichi, SU Shuichi (mío, MÍO!)estaba en frente suyo, había salido a buscarlo pero en N-G le habían dicho que ya había salido, también de camino se encontró a Hiroshi, quien lo tomó indiferente con justas razones, no iba a hacer como si nada si había lastimado tanto a su mejor amigo, pero el tenerle ahí tan de repente lo descolocó de sobremanera, no sabía que hacer, quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, pero tenía miedo de el rechazo, de cómo reaccionaría Shu-chan.

Por la cabeza de Shu no se podía formular ningún pensamiento, tan sólo estaba la imagen de Yuki ahí-seguramente me lo estoy imaginando-fue lo único que pudo pensar.

"Shuichi, yo…." Escuchó que lo llamaban, esa voz tan familiar que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar fría ahora le llamaba tan calidamente, pero…realmente sería Yuki? No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, o es que acaso no quería?

No pudo contenerse más, quería arrojarse a los brazos de su amado escritos de ojos de sol, pero en vez de eso, se terminó de parar ya que había caído al chocar con Eiri, y retrocedió para luego echarse a correr.

La cabeza del escritor hizo un clic, no iba a permitir que Shuichi se le escapara de nuevo (ja! Eso cree ¬¬) así que antes de que el pequeño pelirosa comenzara a correr, justo cuando Shu se había girado, lo tomó de la muñeca para luego jalarlo hacia él y recargar la cabec-ita rosada de Shuichi en su pecho para luego abrazarlo desesperadamente, como si quisiera retenerlo ahí para siempre (um…creo que eso era exactamente quería '-U)

-shu-chan, mi pequeño, por favor perdóname…sé que te he dicho y hecho cosas horribles, las decía sin pensar, no sabes lo mal que la he pasado…-le susurraba el rubio al oído produciendo escalofríos en el más pequeño

-Yuki…-dijo casi imperceptible, nuevamente en ese día las lágrimas le traicionaban, se intentó separar de él-no es cierto, tú estarías mejor si no me hubiera cruzado por tu camino, ne Yuki?-sintió de repente como Eiri lo apretaba más hacia él

-ni siquiera lo pienses! (muy tarde ya lo hizo, y hasta lo dijo ejeje)-no he podido dormir sabiendo que al despertar no encontraré tu linda car-ita sonriendo, sin que tus labios pronuncien mi nombre mientras me sueñas, en las noches lo único que hago es percibir tu dulce aroma impregnado en las sábanas, las ideas ya no me llegan a la mente y lo único que puedo escribir es tu hermoso nombre, en lo único que pienso es en ti, ja!-rió irónicamente-si así estoy por sólo un par de días imagínate como estaría si me llegaras a dejar, seria mi completa destrucción-su rostro se tornó en completo dolor y sus ojos amelados se tornaban acuosos.

Le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los cabellos rosados y recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de su cantante.

Shuichi estaba feliz, por lo que decidió corresponder al abrazo de su rubio amor.

Esto sorprendió un poco al novelista pero lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo y feliz, el suave aroma del sedoso cabello llegó hasta él embriagándolo en un dulce placer. Sintió como Shuichi se relajaba poco a poco, pero de pronto dejó de sentir sus brazos rodearlo y el temblar de sus piern-itas comenzándole a fallar, bajó su mirada preocupada para ver a Shu; lo aterrorizó al ver al pelirosa totalmente inconciente.

-Shuichi?...por dios, Shuichi despierta!- repetía Yuki desesperado. Tomó a Shu en brazos y se dirigió a su auto que estaba a un poco más de dos cuadras de ahí para llevarlo a un hospital, lo recostó en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó a toda velocidad. (tururu tururu na naaa)

En pocos minutos llegaron al hospital en donde una doctora atendió inmediatamente a Shuichi. Yuki esperaba angustiado en la sala de espera. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando a su pequeño Shu. (suyo? Perdóneme señor, pero es mío! ¬.¬--ya vas a empezar u.u …)

Pasaron como…qué será?...27 minutos hasta que Shuichi abrió por fin sus ojos; se percató que estaba recostado en una cama de una habitación totalmente desconocida para él, fue entonces que una voz calida le habló.

-vaya, veo que ya se ha despertado, que bueno, y digame… cómo se siente?- Shu se giro y vio el rostro amigable de una señor-ita como de 21 años de cabellos azabache que eran cortos por atras pero que se iban alargando como en diagonal, tenía ojos grisáceos muy bon-itos y usaba unas gafas delgadas de forma rectangular con armazón un poco grueso de color negro.

-etto…en dónde estoy?-preguntó Shu viendo curioso por todas partes, como un niño pequeño en una juguetería (kawaii//)

-uh?...ah, si! estas en mi consultorio, tu amigo te trajo inconciente, has estado dormido durante casi media hora…te parece si ta hago unas prubas y exámenes para ver tu estado de salud? -

-ou!...pues supongo que sí ú.u-dijo no muy convencido

Se pasaron haciendo pruebas médicas y esperando los resultados un buen tiempo mientras un Yuki desesperado sintiéndose impotente ante las circunstancias no dejaba de moverse a causa de los nervios.

En el consultorio la doctora revisaba una y otra vez los resultados que habían salido, debía haber hecho algo mal, a menos que…

-dime Shuichi, cómo te has sentido últimamente?-cuestionó en el momento en que se sentaba en un banqu-ito para quedar a la altura de Shu que estaba sentado en el filo de la cama

-pues…a penas me he sentido un poco más debil, tengo mareos constantemente, y…etto…creo que ya…pero, pues verá, es que estaba también muy deprimido, supongo que mis malestares son a causa de eso

-ya veo-lo miró curiosa-y el joven que lo trajo es…

Shuichi al recibir esa pregunta siente como la sangre y el calor se le suben al rostro comenzando a sonrojar sus mejillas

-oh, ya veo! Es su amante! -dijo la "doc" con toda naturalidad (pues si! .)

-etto…pues yo…-trataba de contestar Shuichi, realmente ya no sabía que era Yuki de él (ay, mi niño! Tú di que si…)

-sólo necesito que me contestes algo con toda sinceridad, es de suma importancia qu seas 100 honesto con tu respuesta, de acuerdo?-mirándolo seriamente

-aja, esta bien-ve como la doctora acerca su dedo meñique a su rostro, él un poco nervioso aún entrelaza su ded-ito con el de ella

-entonces ya esta! dime….-lo vuelve a mirar seriamente- has tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente?

Shuichi se pone todo roj-ito, como un jitomat-ito, o tal vez una fres-ita porque es deliciosa!... OxO um, eso sonó un poco pervertido, dejémoslo simplemente en que se pone rojo y ya

-pues…bueno yo…yo…-decía muy apenado-…yo…si, yo….sí-contestó al fin

La doctora se le acerca un poco al rostro y le dedica una sonrisa dulce y llena de ternura mientras pronuncia las palabras que le cambiarían la vida no sólo a él, sino todo aquél a su alrededor.

Fuera del consultorio seguía Yuki con su nerviosismo más que notorio hasta que escuchó-QUE YO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba Shuichi, se había quedado totalmente paralizado sin mencionar ensordecido, al parecer Shu ya se se por encontraba mejor-o,o qué estará pasando ahí adentro?-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el escritor antes de desmayarse por el susto que le había dado el grito de Shu.

No pasaron ni 13 segundos para que recobrara la conciencia y ver una que otra mirada curiosilla de algún niño que pasaba por ahí, se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose un poco la ropa y aclarando la garganta para aparentar.

A los pocos minutos vio como salía Shuichi del consultorio mientras que la doctora salía a despedirlo con una gran sonrisa regresándose después a su habitación de trabajo.

Shuichi estaba con la cabeza baja y sus cachet-itos rosad-itos entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y jugando con sus pulgares nerviosamente, cómo se supone que le diría a Yuki que en algunos meses daría a luz a su hijo? Se fue acercando lentamente a él

Eiri sentía una gran paz de ver a Shuichi bien, se alegraba de que nada malo le hubiera pasado, fue cuando vio la expresión avergonzada de Shu, lo que le hizo ponerse un tanto extrañado, su niño (umm ¬¬)al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle (ah, mira que intuitivo me saliste Eiri!...ja! ahora quién es la sarcástica, esa es la venganza de parte de MI Shu)

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yuki tomó a Shuichi y le dio un dulce beso casto a sus labios que pronto se volvió más sensual y apasionado al ser correspondido. Cuando a ambos les faltó el bend-ito aire no tuvieron de otra mas que separar sus rostros sonrosados por la pasión que habían implantado al beso, para casi in mediatamente abrazarse sin más, tanto Yuki como Shuichi necesitaban volver a sentirse de esa forma, pero entonces, arruinando el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo en esos momentos, las náuseas llegaron a Shu que se separó de un empujón del ojimiel para ir corriendo al baño, cosa que no pudo lograr así que regresó el pay que había comido hace poco en la primera maceta que vio (T.T)

Después de ese acto poco ético (ñam ñam, mis ñames? Voy por mis ñames) ahora sí fue al baño para lavarse un poco, instantes después salía de éste limpiándose un poco de agua de las manos en su playera, viendo el rostro sorprendido de Yuki quien se había alejado bastante de la desafortunada maceta.

-etto, Yuki yo, bueno…-fue callado con otro beso corto

-ya no digas más, vamos a casa…-Eiri lo miraba con dulzura (como que desde hace rato todo se está volviendo dulce, ne?) cariño, y por qué no? con amor

-…………bueno-respondió (ejeje, es como un bueno, esta bien…ya que….ya ni modo…)

Saliendo del hospital vieron que en la acera desfilaban con sus brillantes vestid-itos las gom-itas de os-itos frutales. Detrás de ellos venían los pastelillos de chocolate haciendo malabares con pelotas y bastones; les seguían los pockys danzantes; luego estaban las asombrosas y ricoliciosas (xD!) gomas de mascar gimnastas y como GRAN final, GRANDE GRANDE………los géiseres de caldo de poio hirviendo!

Luego de tan asombroso espectáculo, Eiri y Shuichi se dirigieron al auto del último para irse al departamento donde antes vivían…y al parecer volverían a compartir. Ninguno de los dos habían dicho palabra alguna durante el trayecto, ni siquiera una mirada ya que ambos se encontraban aunque ansiosos, bastante nerviosos (ea! Eso rimó )

Llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba la dichosa residencia, ambos se dirigieron al elevador en completo silencio, no se les ocurría nada que decir, aunque más que nada era por temor a decir algo que arruinara todo.

Al llegar al departamento, Eiri fue el primero en entrar para luego cederle el paso a Shuichi, quien sentía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas; vaciló un poco al entrar, aunque era algo que desease, pero realmente tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría su Yuki al recibir la noticia de que sería padre.

Los dos estaban sentados en el sillon de la sala, Eiri fue hasta al refrigerador (ja! Eso sono como si estuviera lejisimos ¬¬) y sacó una cerveza (te va a dar cirrosis, na na na na na) y sacó un jugu-ito para ofrecérselo a Shu (a mi me gusta el de mango! - soy orgullosamente la campeona en tomar jugos en menos tiempo) Shuichi aceptó la bebida (yummi yummi) y estuvieron nuevamente en silencio un buen rato (xD! Ya me harté ¬¬--tu eres la que esta escribiendo, no te quejes)

Shu: etto….Yuki, yo…-pero fue callado al sentir unos suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos, entre cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de su carentemente otra vez koib-ito, jugando con los cabellos rubios de éste y profundizando el cálido beso que le estaban proporcionando. Ambos necesitaban volver a sentir el sabor del otro (el sabor se siente? Wueno…) pero pronto tuvieron que separarse, se quedaron mirandose unos segundos. Eiri pasó una de sus manos por el rostro bon-ito de Shuichi y luego acomodarle unos cabellos que tapaban sus bellísimas orbes de ensueño.

Shuichi se sentía en el paraíso, no podía creer que a pesar de que fue un corto tiempo (yo diría MUY corto) el que estuvo separado de su rubio amor lo había extrañado tanto, y no era el único que se sentía así (no, supongo que en esos momentos habían otras personas en el mundo sintiéndose de esa forma…) en ese departamento (ah, wueno, eso lo cambia todo) Eiri se sentía igual, de pronto no se contuvo más las ganas de sentir a Yuki y sin más se tiró a abrazarlo pasando sus brazos por arriba de la cintura del escritor para luego posicionar su cabeza en el pecho de éste. Eiri no se hizo esperar al sentir el contacto que tanto deseaba de su angel y correspondió el abrzo como deseperado estrechando así más el pequeño cuerpo de Shuichi contra el suyo.

Se quedaron así todo el tiempo que sus cuerpos les permitieran, sin quererse separar el uno del otro, siguiendo abrazados, se recostaron en aquel sillon para quedar atrapados en el bello mundo de los sueños.

Eiri fue el último en cerrar sus ojos ya que quería ver la expresión de su pequeño pelirosa al quedar atrapado en un profundo sueño en el que él deseaba estar.

-Yuki…-deseo concedido. Shu se encontraba soñando con su hermoso rubio. Y después de escuchat su nombre saliendo de los rosados labios de Shuichi, concilió tranquilo el sueño.

Sólo faltaba anunciar la noticia que daría vuelco a sus vidas…

Continuará………………………ay, que bon-ito es lo bon-ito, ne?

Arian: jeje esta vez te pasaste de cursi

Shunsuke: si, pero siempre has sido asi, me sorprende que no hayas puesto aún a alguien que intente separarlo como un amante

Arian: es verdad….

Mew-chan: es que si pongo algo así Shu sufriría demasiado y yo me pondría a llorar T,T

Arian: ¬¬ pero a mi cómo si me pones cosas así, y eso que soy tu alter…ú.u

Shunsuke: y a mi ni pareja me consigues…

Mew-chan: pero Shun-chan! Tu eres mi conciencia y se supone que debes dar el buen ejemplo de alejarse de las "tentaciones"

Shuichi: uy! Me gustó el final! Y a ti Yuki//

Eiri:………………..yo no soy así ¬¬

Mew-chan:o.o…..etto…pues deberías, en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. que será el último y creo el más cort-ito, pero mejor me callo porque siempre digo una cosa y termino haciendo otra (se supone que este sería un one-shot ¬¬)

Todos: ja-ne! o

Eiri: a mi no me incluyas que yo no digo esas tonterías ¬¬


	4. Chapter 4

Wueno, y le seguimos a esta cosa que según yo, se supone es un fic, en fin.

Agradezco sus comentarios, espero que sigan dejando más, y…. no se preocupen, ye verán cómo resultan las cosas, puede que bien, puede que mal, eso lo sabrán cuando terminen de leer -….y hago uso de este espacio para aclarar algo…tal vez en los capítulos anteriores con mis comentarios pareciera que odio a Eiri, pues no, no lo odio, al contrario, lo quiero mucho, pero amo infinitamente más a mi Shu, pero al igual que me supongo muchs de ustedes esta linda parej-itas es de mis favor-itast, pero wueno, aquí le continúo.

¨¨-¨¨-¨¨ALGO INEXPLICABLE CAP 4¨¨-¨¨-¨¨

Oh! Con que ya vamos en el cuarto cap. o.o…

Al día siguiente Eiri despertó y lo primero que vio fueron dos enormes violaceos que lo veían fija y tiernamente, estaba un poco adolorido por haber pasado la noche en el sofá (tú te quejas por una noche…mi niño durmió ahí durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo! ¬¬) le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y luego un "buenos días" que fue contestado con un tierno y pequeño beso de parte del cantante.

Shuichi recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Eiri para quedar en la misma posición que la de la noche anterior, sentía como palpitaba el corazón de su koi y eso le hacía sentir con mucha paz, realmente lo amaba.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero no duró mucho tiempo ya que cierto niño hermoso de nombre Shuichi lo cortó con su hermosa y dulce voz

-Yuki…….-comenzó a decir con dulzura

-qué pasa Shuichi?-lo miraba con ternura, como quien ve a un niño pequeño (que por cierto es mío ¬¬)

-etto…..bu…bueno, es que…pues veras, yo...yo…

-dilo ya…¬¬

-ejeje bueno…yo….

-aja…..

-……………………………...quisiera saber qué animal te gustaría ser? A mi me gustaría ser un perr-ito, son muy lindos, además son muy fieles y todo el mundo quiere a los perros, en especial si son pequeños (a mi me gustan los grandes, son lindos)

-Oo ……pues, no sé…era sólo eso ¬¬ por eso te tardaste tanto en preguntar?

-ejejejejeje si….-sacando la lengua infantilmente

-bueno…esta bien, nunca me había preguntado algo así, pues supongo que seria un león-respondió mirando traviesamente a Shu

-um…te queda mejor un gat-ito porque son lindos y tiernos como mi Yuki! o-gritó animadamente mientras enredaba sus brazos por el cuello del novelista

-¬¬ seeh….claro…

Eiri se levantó del sofá aún con Shuichi en forma chibi sujetándolo del cuello (kawaii /) cuando sintió un escalofrío ya que Shu había comenzado a susurrarle quien sabe qué cosas al oído, al parecer le estaba cantando esa canción que había compuesto junto con Ryuichi Sakuma (y kumagoro! Él aportó a la letra) Eiri intentaba entender la letra aunque le fue imposible ya que la voz del pelirosa era casi inaudible y porque se la estaban cantando en su parte más sensible por lo que no podía poner la suficiente atención (ya saben como se pone Eiri con esto de su orej-ita ¬¬)

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba al escritor intentaba no tirar de un golpe al bello cantante (te lo voy a quitar… –NY: um…¬¬) y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar una lata con aquél líquido que causará en el rubio cirrosis y posteriormente su muerte, es decir, cerveza (NY: segura que no me odias?¬¬--segura! -…te quiero! –NY:um, eso sale peor--grosero ¬¬) tomó pausadamente el amargo líquido mientras Shuichi lo zarandeaba un poco, mas bien, como podía.

-YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKIIIIII! Te va a ser daño esa cosa! Te vas a morir!-gritaba Shu siguiendo en su forma chibi trepándose a la rubia cabeza de su koib-ito y estirando la mano para arrebatarle la lata a Eiri

-baka, ya bájate de mi uú- intentando no tirarlo

-ya vas a empezar a decirme "baka", sería mejor si me dijeras "shuichi mi amor, por favor bájate de mi, porque a pesar de que quisiera estar pegad-ito a ti en estos momentos no quiero exponerte a una caída, nunca me lo perdonaría" –dijo volviendo a su forma normal e imitando la voz de Eiri

-si, si, pero…yo te lo digo con cariño-pronunció entre dientes y con tono fastidiado el escritor

-bueno -bajó de Yuki depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla

Y así se dirigió al baño dando salt-itos para tomar una buena ducha

Eiri se quedó un poco paralizado, sí que hacía falta el cantante en esa casa.

Un sonido perturbó sus pensamientos: TURURURU TURURURU TURURURU RUUUU (sonido nokia xD!)

El móvil del cantante estaba sonando en la mes-ita de la sala principal, vibraba y sonaba, el escritor lo tomó y "puchó" el botón para contestar

-moshi moshi-contestó fríamente el rubio

-SHUICHIIIII! Niñato del mal! En dónde estas? No sabes el susto que me diste al no aparecerte a noche! Te estuve enviando mensajes pero no los contestabas! Sakuma-san, Tatsuha, Sakano-san, Fujisaki y hasta Ayaka-chan te siguen buscando! Tienes suerte de que Mr.K nos haya dado el día libre!... (qué casualidad ¬¬)

-Nakano-san?-cuestionó un poco aturdido por el griterío

-…ah? oh, Yuki-san, entonces supongo que Shuichi esta con usted…-dijo más tranquilo el guitarrista quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea

-si-fue la respuesta cortante que dio el ojimiel

-bueno, le podrías decir que me llame, por favor?-dijo en un tono serio

-si, esta bien /puic/-y colgó. Vio que efectivamente como había dicho Hiro, en la pantalla se marcaban unos 27 mensajes y como quien sabe cuantas llamadas perdidas.

El escritor se sentó en el sofá en donde apenas había compartido con el pelirosa, pensó en esos pocos días en los que Shuichi no había estado, una sonrisa enmarcó sus finos labios, como burlándose de él mismo, se había vuelto totalmente dependiente del cantante ojivioleta.

-kyaaaaaaaahhhhh!-se escuchó un grito ensordecedor proveniente del baño que sobresaltó a Eiri haciéndole virar hacia la puerta que se abría lentamente, por donde se asomaba una linda cabec-ita rosad-ita-ejejejeje….. Yuki, adivna qué? ´-

-qué le hiciste al baño? ¬¬

-Yuki Eiri! No lo puedo creer…qué desconfiado eres conmigo!-dijo el cantante fingiendose ofendido y desconcertado, siguiendo escondido detrás de la puerta

-entonces? ¬¬-preguntó el escritor no muy confiado

-ejejejejejeje pues verás, es que no tengo ropa, la dejé en casa de Hiro, me puedes prestar algo?-puso una car-ita de esas que a cualquiera derriten (¬--ahora lo entienden?--o Shu!)

-no ¬¬-(a cualquiera que no sea Eiri)

-pe-pero Yuki! No puedo andar por ahí sin ropa! Me puedo enfermar! (ay! Cómo te amo mi niño hermoso!)

-y por qué no? Mientras no salgas de aquí puedes andar desnudo si quieres- dijo el rubio en un tono travieso y mandandole una super duper sexy

-YUKIIII!-se quejó Shuichi recriminándole el comentario-entonces ve con Hiro y trae mi ropa!...ya quiero salir de aquí, tengo frío!

-si serás baka! Tu ropa sigue en el closet! ¬¬

-claro que no! Esta donde Hiro!

-que no! Que sigue aquí, no te la llevaste!

-laro que sí! Con qué crees que me vestí estos días!

-con la ropa que olvidas siempre! Tu ropa sigue aquí, sal y ve a ver!

-no, no es cierto!

-sí, sí es cierto! Ve a ver!

-um…..y cómo sé que no me estas engañando para verme sin ropa ¬.¬

-…porque uno! No necesito de engañar te para verte desnudo! Y dos, nunca tocaste tu ropa cuando te fuiste, por eso sigue ahí!

-bien, pero si es un truco te demandaré ¬¬-salió del baño con todo su cuerpec-ito cubierto con una toalla en forma de kumagoro, y entró en la habitación que compartía con Eiri, abrió la puerta del closet y…….-o.o eres un tramposo Yuki! De seguro que fuiste rápido con Hiro para guardar mi ropa en lo que me bañaba

-seeh, seeh claro, en menos de 20 minutos fui a donde Nakano, recogi tu ropa y la colgué en el closet ordenandola comolos colores del arco iris-dijo el escritor con sarcasmo marcado

-o.o vaya! ….ya lo confesaste! o

/caída de Eiri marca anime/

-piensa lo que quieras, pero mejor ya vistete porque sí te puedes resfriar-le dijo ya un poco exasperado-ah! por cierto, Nakano te llamó

-ah……o.o….kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh seguramente esta enfadado porque no le avisé que estaba contigo xx me ve a regañar T.T waaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Será mejor que me apure para pedirle una disculpa, o es mejor llamarlo para evitar un accidente, um….Yuki, tú que crees que sea mejor….

-pues yo te diría que….-es interrumpido

-no, mejor voy, al fin que tengo que contarle algo importante

-¬¬ si, claro, piden mi opinión y ni siquiera me escuchan….y qué le tienes que contar que es tan importante como para que te "arriesgues" de esa manera?-cuestionó sarcástico pero a la vez curioso el escritor mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

-etto, pues…ahora qué le digo, todavía no sabe que espero un hijo, ay! No sé que hacer, seguro y me va a decir que soy un fenómeno o que me voy a poner panzón y ya no le guste…no! Debo decírselo, él me ama y tiene derecho a saberlo, sí, eso haré, se lo diré de la nueva canción o.o rayos! No se lo puedo decir, tengo miedo T.Tsí, es algo de la nueva canción…ejejeje- terminó de vestirse intentando no mirar Eiri, quien lo veía no muy convencido de su anterior respuesta

-seguro es sólo eso? Um….no sé por qué siento que me estas ocultando algo importante ¬¬ (que muxaxo tan suspicaz -)

-s-sí Yu-Yuki, seguro…ejeje, b-bueno, ya me voy, me quieres acompañar?-preguntó para alejar las sospechas de Eiri que diga que no, que diga que no!

-no, no puedoy la verdad no quiero ¬¬ tengo que verme con la editora para arreglar algunos asuntos del nuevo libro

-buenogracias Dios! T.T entonces nos vemos después- se acercó par aplantarle un pequeño beso en los labios a Eiri, quien sujetó con una mano la cintura de Shu para apegarlo más a su cuerpo y con otra su cabec-it apara profundizar el beso. Se separaron y Shuichi salió con un "adiós Yuki, te amo!" del departamento para dirigirse hacia la residencia de Hiro, no sin antes llamarle para avisar.

Tuc tuc tuc tuc tuc (sonido de botones marcándose) tuuuuu tuuuuuu ) sonido de espera)

-moshi moshi

-HIROOOOOOOO! Qué estas haciendo? En dónde estas?

-em…pues, nada y en mi casa, por cierto, tengo que reclamarte del por qué no me avisaste que….

-Hiro, voy para allá, luego me regañas, nos vemos!

-e-esta bien, nos vemos, pero….no prefieres que vaya por ti?

-no Hiro, pero gracias, prefiero ir caminando -

-esta bien, adios /puic/

Por otro lado se encontraba Eiri un poco inseguro de lo que había dicho Shichi, estaba casi seguro que le ocultaba algo, prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, seguramente no era nada importante, pero…realmente se veía muy sospechoso. También había notado desde hace ya algunos días que Shuichi, de alguna manera se veía más hermoso que nunca (eso es posible? ó.o Shu aún más hermoso, difícil de creer)

En CaSa De HiRo

-bueno Shuichi, ahora que ya estas aquí dejame decirte que……eres un desconsiderado//sape/ cómo no me llamaste para decirme que estabas con Eiri-san, nos preocupaste mucho a todos, te estuvimos buscando en todas partes!

-um…gomen Hiro, pero…no se les ocurrió buscarme con Yuki?-sobandose la cabec-ita

-pues no! Qué ibamos a saber que ya se habían reconciliado! Ay, pero no importa, de todos modos ya pasó-dijo el pelirrojo resignándose, Shuichi nunca cambiaría (cosa que agradezco infinitamente u.u)

-um…por cierto, no se supone que Ayaka de bería estar por aquí?-decía mientras la buscaba poniendo el costado de su mano en su frente como para "alcanzarla a ver"

-no, salió con unas amigas de compras, regresará como….en 3 horas más o menos

-oh, ya veo, bueno…sabes Hiro……-se giró para quedar nuevamente de frente al guitarrista, pero esta vez con su car-ita toda hecha bol-ita, con sus ojñitos en forma de corazón (vamos! Como en el tercer capítulo al inicio, ijiji adoro eso ¬)

-o.o q-qué pasa Shuichi?-esa expresión lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero bien sabí que se debía tratar de algo sobre el lindo escritor rubio

-Hiroooooo ­­...-se ven estrell-itas, corazonc-itos y flores alrededor de Shuichi y de fondo un tono rosado-adivina de qué me enteré, Hirooooo!

-em…etto…tiene que ver con Yuki-san, cierto? ¬¬

-pues sí, se podría decir que si no hubiese sido por él no hubiera pasado esto, Hiroooo

-um….te enteraste que escribió una canción para Bad Luck?

-nooooooooo

-ya sé! Te compró un anillo de matrimonio! o felicidades Shu!

-ô.ô etto….no…..aunque eso también sería kawaii

-bueno….

-Hiro! Aunque sea pídeme que te loo diga!

-¬¬ … u,u esta bien Shuichi-contestó resignado-por favor dime de qué te enteraste?...y no me vayas a decir que es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O (imitando aShu) porque entonces te saco a patadas de aquí! –gritó un tanto desquiciado

-ô.ô…¬¬ uy! Si te pones así mejor no te lo digo

-SHUICHI!

-esta bien, esta bien, si tienes tantas ganas de saberlo entonces te lo diré nn……pues…verás…..yo…yoestoyesperandounhijodeyuki!...ay! qué bien se siente decirlo! --dijo aliviado, aunque lo había dicho pero esperaba que Hiro no le hubiera entendido, ya que cuando se lo iba a decir, empezó a dudar y a sentirse un poco culpable por no haberselo dicho primero a Eiri, quien era el que más derecho tenía en saber ya que era el padre del pequeño ser que comenzaba a crecer en el interior del pelirosa (no me pregunten como, por eso el nombre del fic)

Hiroshi se quedó en silencio, hasta una de esas bolas de paja o lo que sea de las películas de vaqueros pasó en frente de él, Shuichi esbozó una sonrisa un poco nerviosa pero satisfecha, el silencio de su amigo le daba a entender que su "plan" había tenido éxito, aunque temía que le pidiera decirlo otra vez ya que no había entendido nada, pero así le podría inventar algo para que el pelirrojo no sospechase. Notó que en el ojo izquierdo de Hiro comenzaba a tener un tic, y después de cinco segundos más de silencio incómodo…………….

-………..QUE TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PERO CÓMO! BUENO, SI SE COMO PERO MÁS BIEN…..SI! COMO! ERES VARÓN! TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR EN ESE ESTADO! O SI? ay! Vaya! O.o pero…ahora que lo pienso………..FELICIDADES SHUICHI! o……picarón, vas a tener un hijo del escritor! ¬-¬ ijiji no pierden el tiempo ustedes dos, ne? ejejejeje-gritó emocionado el guitarrista mientras que con un brazo le rodeaba el cuello al más pequeño y con la mano que le quedaba libre le jalaba una mejill-ita en forma juguetona

-oye, pero ahora sí dime, cómo es que tú puedas estar esperando un bebé?-preguntó curioso Hiro

-b-bueno-estaba todo sorojado-es que la doctora sí me explico, pero no le entendí (arian: o es que la autora no tiene ni idea de cómo puede ser-ejejejeje pues ya ves…'n/n U)

-vaya! Qué emosión, ne Shu? No me imagino la cara que ha de haber puesto Yuki-san cuando le contaste que esperabas un hijo suyo - ejeje

El rostro de Shu-chan se ensombreció, sentía que traicionaba a Yuki diciendole primero a Hiro la gran noticia antes que a él, Hiro era su mejor amigo y todo, pero Eiri era el padre!

-e-es que……él….Yuki….Yuki todavía no sabe…que voy a tener a su hijo (ay! Qué dramático se está poniendo todo esto -)

-…..um, y por qu+e no se lo has dicho?-se notaba el tono de procupación en el pelirrojo por su amigo

-bueno, es que no sé como vaya a reaccionar, digo, qué tan normal es que un hombre se embarace? No quiero que piense que soy un fenómeno-soltó con amargura el cantante, a lo cual Hiro atinó a levantarse y a abrazarlo para que supiera que tenía todo su apoyo, que siempre contaría con él

-gracias Hiro, etto…ya me tengo que ir,saludas de mi parte a Ayaka

-sí, está bien…adios o.o

-JA-NE! HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-y se fue ¬¬

Llegó al parque de siempre y ahí se encontró con Eiri que regresaba de la reunión con su editora. Se fueron caminando juntos en silencio, el rubio escritor le dirigía miradas a Shu como intentando que le dijera algo mientras que se colocaba un cigarrillo en los labios. Shuichi seguía un poco nervioso aún, miraba a todas parte evitando cruzar la mirada con la de su koib-ito. Decían una que otra cosa sin mucha importancia como decir que tenían hambre o que hacía un bon-ito día.

-etto….Yuki…y cómo te fue con tu editora?

-bien, supongo, le ha gustado mucho la nueva novela-declaró indiferente

-qué bien! Aunque siempre escribes cosas muy buenas! y dime, de qué se trta esta libro?

-um, es una historia común y corriente, de una pareja normal que por un secreto revelado terminan trágicamente, lo común-seguía con el mismo tono de voz

-v-vaya, qué triste….ejejeje-eso lo había puesto más nervioso, a sí menos se atrevería a decirle lo que le pasaba

Antes de llegar al departamento, pasaron a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la comida. Se adentraron en el departamento el cual estaba oscuro ya que las cortinas no dejaban el paso a los rayos de luz, a penas uno que otro se lograba filtrar en la habitación principal (léase…la sala ¬¬)

Shuichi fue el encargado, por así decirlo, de correr las cortinas para que se iluminara más, no le gustaba que estuviera así el departamento, tan sombrío. Eiri se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse sus sagrados alimentos (que consistían en dos paquetes de comida instantánea, algunas frituras, dulces y un jugu-ito para Shuichi my love, y más tabaco y cerveza para el escritor bon-ito (el cual morirá de cáncer y/o de cirrosis) io lo sé, vi su futuro! O.o—arian: ¬¬ ya vas a empezar?—tuu tuu tuu deje su mensaje después del sonid-ito…tuic!—arian: seeh-p…claro ¬¬))

El día no pasó de gran manera, sólo se la pasaron hablando de algunas cosas como la nueva canción de Shuichi y Ryuichi, y cosas por el estilo. Y así como ese día, pasaron varios días, uno que otro enfado de parte del escritor ya que Shu no aceptaba hacer el amor sin decirle las razones del por qué ante su negativa (io si sé! 1: esta embarazado y debe abstenerse y 2: está conmigo y me es fiel ) hasta que ya habían pasado 2 meses

La barrigu-ita de Shuichi ya comenzaba a crecer, no era tan grave, Eiri no sospechaba casi nada (esa desconfianza! ¬¬) pensaba que Shu sólo había subido un poco de peso, lo cual se la pasaba recrminándole, y luego consolándole de una manera muy tierna ya que siempre lo hacía llorar.

Casi en la mitad del tercer mes, Eiri había ido nuevamente con su editora ya que al parecer tenía que dar una entrevista a uno de esos programas de "los chicos más sexys" (por cierto, a Shu lo entrevistaron hace poco)

Ya era bastante tarde, y apenas llegaba a su departamento, esa reunión había demorado bastante, sólo quería llegar a descansar y ver al hermoso pelirosa que seguramente lo estaría esperando ansioso. Entró en el edificio para luego adentrarse en el elevador. Llegó al piso en donde vivía, introdujo las llaves en la pequeña cerradura girándola para abrir la puerta y lo que encontró fue…………………..oscuridad.

Comenzó a buscar al cantante que supuestamente debería estar esperándolo

-baka! Ya llegué, en dónde estas?...baka!...Shuichi-Eiri comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía encontrar a Shuichi y eso lo desquiciaba de sobremaneratal vez me esta jugando una broma, o puede que me de una sorpresa fue el pensamiento optimista que viajó por su mente-Shuichi! Ya no te escondas…sabes que no me gustan los juegos-su tono se había vuelto irritado y cansado, pero esa idea se disipó cuando vio que no aparecía por ningún lado el joven cantante. Siguió buscando, por lo menos una nota diciéndole en dónde estaba y a qué hora regresaba, tan sólo algo de parte de Shuichi. No encontró nada. Pronto su desesperación se mezcló con la preocupación, y si algo malo le pasó? La histeria comenzó a surgir, pero el sonar del teléfono le hizo recobrar un poco la cordura, contestó intentando ocultar su estado de animo, pero la voz que le contestó le hizo exaltarse pero a la vez lo calmó de golpe.

-moshi moshi

-YUKIIIIIIIIIIII!-así es, el pelirosa le había llamado

-Shuichi!-gritó aliviado que se mezcló con el enfado-mocoso del mal! En dónde mald-ita sea te fuiste a meter!

-ejeje gomen Yuki, pero no te puedo decir en dónde estoy, te hablo par a decirte que estoy bien, no te preocupes

-estas con Nakano, cierto? ¬¬-dijo como obviando la situación

-no-p! bueno, …………Yuki….

-qué pasa?

-te amo…ya me tengo que ir, te hablo mañana, ja-ne!

-espera Shui…-intentó detenerlo pero la llamada fue cortada-demonios!-gritó un poco exasperado-…...pero por lo menos sé que estas bien …-terminó de decir más calmado

Shuichi se había ido a casa de sus padres, viviría con ellos los meses restantes antes de dar a luz (um…suena bien). Tanto sus padres como su hermana Maiko no podían creer qu eShuichi estuviese embarazado, tuvieron un ataque de histeria descontrolada cuando se Shu les contó, pero se les pasó rápido al saber que serían abuelos y tía rspectivamente de una "cosa" verdaderamente hermosa (Eiri+Shuichi…si-p, realmente hermoso, en especial por la madre, o el madre…bueno, io me entiendo)

Así pasaron los meses, Shuichi llamaba mínimo tres veces al día a Eiri para decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara y el escritor obviamente desesperado de no saber en donde se había metido y por qué no regresaba, también tenía noticias sobre el cantante gracias a Hir-ito quien visitaba muy a menudo al pelirosa y había sido amenazado de muerte por Eiri para que le dijera en donde estaba su koi, pero él no le dijo, pero que le contaría todo lo que ocurriese entorno a Shuichi . También Ryu-chan se había enterado de la condición de su amigo cantante y le había dicho medio N-G , la mayoría como de costumbre se sobresaltó un poco pero como todo aquél que se enteraba, se emocionaban después de la sorpresa y hasta iban de vez en cuando para ver la linda barriga-ita que se formaba en Shu-chan, aunque esto también hacían sentir muy culpable al vocalista de Bad Luck, todos sabían que esperaba un bebé…todos menos el padre.

También fue muy difícil evadir a los medios, tenían que ocultar a Shuichi a toda costa, ya después cuando naciera el bebé les dirían…sólo tal vez. A pesar de eso, Shuichi siguió practicando hasta el cuarto mes, pero Hiro y Fujisaki seguían…con una mágnum apuntándoles en la cabeza…(seeh-p ¬.¬)

Los meses pasaron lentamente, en especial para cierto rubio que no dejaba de preguntarse sobe su koib-ito, bastante desesperante.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°MES 9°°°°

Por fin el día había llegado, en la casa de los padres de Shuichi estaban como locos preparando las cosas de Shu, Hiro llegó para ayudar. El pequeñopelirosa no dejaba de quejarse del dolor y decir palabras que nadie creería que el ojivioleta pronunciaría en su vida, o siquiera supiese que existieran.

Llegaron pronto al hospital, Shuichi estaba que se moría de dolor, ya lo habían colocado en una sala de partos. La doctora que le había dado a conocer su citación de embarazo, se había convertido en su doctora personal y era la encargada de de el parto del cantante bon-ito

Shu le pidió a Hiro que le llamara a Yuki para que viniera, pero que no le dijera lo que estaba pasando, quería sorprenderlo (um….tu crees que se sorprenda? ¬¬(sarcasmo del bueno)) Hiro hizo lo que le pidió su amigo y comenzó a marcar el teléfono del rubio

Tuc tuc tuc tuc tuc /sonido de botonc-itos siendo puchados/

Tuuuu tuuuuu tuuuuuu /sonido de espera/

-quién habla?-sonó la voz gélida del escritor al otro lado de la línea

-Yuki-san, soy Hiro…mire, necesito que venga al hospital general (no se me ocurre un

nombre…"el hospital chucu chu" ese me gusta, pero no queda, así que no ¬¬)

-qué pasó? Qué le pasó a Shuichi?-respondió alterado el rubio

-nada malo, sólo venga para acá-intentó calmar el pelirrojo a Eiri para inmediatamente colgar (le gusta hacerla de emoción )

Eiri, después de que Hiro le colgó, se apresuró a tomar su anrigo e ir directamente al hospital. En menos de 20 minutos ya había llegado. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba la recepcionista para preguntar en dónde estaba Shuichi, la encargada, completamente sonrojada de tener en frente al hermoso escritor Eiri (ayayayay! ¬¬) le preguntó si era un familiar o amigo, a lo que el rubio respondió sin inmutarse que era su pareja. La chica entonces le dijo que la siguiera, que ella lo llevaría hacia en donde estaba su joven amante.

La recepcionista le pidió que esperara en la sala de espera (que redundante, ne?) que se pusiera MUY cómodo porque al parecer la operación ya había comenzado, y con esto la joven se retiró para su lugar de trabajo sin darle una explicación al escritor, le habían pedido que si la pareja del cantante aparecía no le dijera en dónde estaba Shuichi, que lo dejara en la sala de espera y que después de que naciera el bebé, lo trajera a la habitación en donde se encontraba el pelirosa (ah, que mondriga me salió o.o).

Eiri estaba completamente descolocado-una operación?-susurró el escritor, estaba desesperado, tenía miedo de que algo grave le hubiese pasado a SU Shuichi (¬¬ ejem!) pronto sintió algo tibio en su mejilla, una lágrima había caido para luego desbordar todo un mar de preocupación, se tiró literalmente a uno de los sillones de ahí cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos agachando la cabeza, por suerte no había nadie por ahí, la verdad ya no le importaba que lo vieran, sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba su lindo koi.

Mientras en la sala, Shuichi tenía exageradamente fuerte sujetada la mano de Hiro, al grado de casi estárcela rompiendo, tanto que al parecer quien más sufría de dolor en esa sala era el pelirrojo.

Todas las enfermeras y ayudantes de la doctora estaban a su alrededor, ya era el momento de que naciera el bebé.

-p+ m... Dónde---------- esta el ---------------de Yuki…-exigía el pelirosa con voz ce poseído, ojos con llamas una lengua de serpiente! (um, por lo que veo si estaba y bien poseído o.o) para luego cambiar su rostro a uno totalmente adorable-waaaaahhhh quiero ver a mi Yuki!

La doctora estaba un poco sorprendida de la bipolaridad que comenzaba a salir de su paciente, pero volviendose a concentrar en lo que estaba, le ordenaba a Shu algunas cosas para que el bebé naciera (o.o etto….recuerden el título)

Pasó poco tiempo, como unos 17 minutos (generalmente es mucho menos, pero recordemos que fue un parto fuera de lo "normal") la doctora sacaba del interior del cantante a una cos-ita toda pequeña, con unos ENORMES ojotes entre azules y violetas (--te refieres a azul violeta? ¬¬--ejem, si-p) y cabello grisáceo (o.O peculiar) lo limpiaron, pesaron, midieron etc, y luego lo envolvieron para regalo…..olviden eso ¬¬ le acomodaron un lindo memeluqu-ito de diminuta talla en color azul cielo con unas orej-itas y col-ita de gato se lo pusieron en el regazo a Shuichi quien vio con asombro y con todo el amor a su pequeño niño, lo tomó con sumo cuidado y lo recargó en su pecho, se sentía tan bien tener a esa pequeña cosa (lo lamento, es mi forme d expresarme de todo ú.u) entre sus brazos.

Hiro, un poco traumatizado después de ver todo lo que pasó, felicitó al nuevo papá y salió de la habitación seguida de una enfermera que salió en busca del padre para traerlo.

El guitarrista entonces llamó a todos los amigos y a Touma (ejejeje) para que vinieran. Todos llegaron en un tiempo record, agitados pero emocionados, en especial un lindo ojiazul de apariencia infantil colgado del brazo de su pareja.

Se encontraron con Hiro y con la familia de Shuichi quienes esperaban impacientes afuera de la habitación donde unos instantes antes habían colocado al pelirosado.

-Sr. Eiri, sígame por favor…-le dijo al rubio la enfermera que había salido a penas del parto del cantante. Eiri estaba nervioso, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, no sabía cómo describirla, su corazón latía frenéticamente, sólo esperaba que eso no significara nada malo.

La enfermera le señaló una dirección y el número de habitación, Sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta donde le habían indicado. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a todos sus conocidos en ese lugar esperando afuera con cara de angustia, eso realmente no le dejó un buen presentimiento.

La doctora ojigris salió de la habitación dirigiéndole la mirada, hizo un gesto para que la siguiera dentro de la habitación. Eiri no estaba seguro ya de si entrar y que le dijeran la peor noticia de su vida, se quedó sin moverse unos cuantos segundos hasta que decidió a entrar.

Giró la perilla de la puerta, adentró lentamente su cuerpo al interior de la pieza cabizbajo, ya totalmente adentro, alzó su rostro para encontrarse con la imagen de su hermoso niño pelirosa totalmente bien, perfecto, quería arrojarse a él para abrazarlo, para decirle lo mucho que le había hecho falta su presencia y lo aterrado que había estado al saberlo en un hospital,pero había que le llamó la atención no le permitió avanzar, Shuichi sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño bult-ito al cual veía con completo amor y devoción. Eiri se fue acercando lentamente, Shu notó su presencia e inmediatamente giró su rostro sonriente hacia su querido escritor

-Yuki…-le saludó felizmente pero en un tono bajo, ofreciéndole ver al bult-ito que sostenía

El escritor se acercó un poco más, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al pequeño que su koi sostenía, una voz lo hizo girarse, era la doctora que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa

-felicidades Sr. Uesugi, usted es el padre de este hermoso niño…bueno, los dejo solos unos momentos, para que los demás puedan ver a su lindo hijo -y con esto salió de la habitación

Eiri no se la podía creer, pero estaba increíblemente feliz, pero cómo pudo haber pasado, la verdad no le importaba, ya tendría tiempo para que se lo explicaran después. Volvió de sus pensamientos para apreciar al pelirosa y dedicarle una encantadora sonrisa, y luego tomar a su pequeño en brazos, realmente era hermoso, con la misma inocencia en su rostro que su pequeño amante

-Y-Yuki…………-comenzó a decir Shuichi apenado-yo….yo…..yo quería pedirte una disculpa por no haberte dicho que esperaba un hijo tuyo, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras-soltó de una vez el pelirosa mientras que algunas lagrimas surcaban su fino rostro. Eiri enternecido, le secó con un pulgar las lágreimas-ya no importa, ahira solo me interesan tú y este pequeño-dijo Eiri subvente, pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido

-Rikku!...se llama Rikku-contestó sonriendo el ojivioleta (sí, ya sé que no es el hijo legítimo de este par, pero recordemos que es un fanfic y que toda idea guajira o malviajada es posible, ne? )

-bueno, entonces, sólo me importan tú y Riikku

En eso escuchan como la puerta se abre y ven a todos pasar, Eiri inclinando un poco a su Rikku para que los demás puedan verlo.

Un totalmente enternecido Ryuichi sólo atina a tirar de la manga de su koi-aw! Yo también quiero tener un bebé Tatsu-chan!-dijo como un niño que desea que le compren una ricoliciosa palet-ita

-o/o sakuma! Bueno yo……esta bien// (um….¬¬)

¨¨¨¨ 2 días más tarde¨¨¨¨

Hiroshi mostraba a un curioso Eiri las fotos que había tomado de Shuichi en su etapa de embarazado (xD! Todavía no me acostumbro a decirlo ¬¬ o escribirlo)

Eiri miraba entre asombrado y enternecido con las imágenes que tenía en frente. Cómo se habrán sentido las patad-itas de Rikku en el interior de su koi? (o.o buena pregunta) la curiosidad estaba que lo mataba……….una sonrisa malévola (xD!) surcó sus finos labios, se acercó hacia el pelirosa, tomó a Rikku para entregárselo a Hiro para después tomar de la muñeca a Shu casi arrastrándolo hacia algún lugar.

-Yuki, qué haces, a dónde me llevas?

-sabes Shu? Ahora que lo medito hiciste muy mal en no haberme dicho que esperabas a mi hijo…..-decía traviesamente el escritor

-ya me disculpé y me dijiste que ya no importaba……Eiri! Me engañaste o.o….¬¬

-no, pero…….quiero verte embarazado…….

-a…a qué te refieres o.o-pronunció todo asustado

.saca tus conclusiones baka-y se lo llevó ps….ustedes imaginen /

Algunos días después se anunció el embarazo de Ryuichi (xD!) y semanas después que Rikku sería hermano mayor (qué demonios…..)

OWARI+

si quieren una explicación de cómo se pudieron embarazar Shu y Ryu pues…..no sé….llegaron las mandarinas espaciales? Seeh, ellas lo hicieron posible nnU

Por fin lo pude terminar! T.T no tienen idea de lo que me ha costado éste último capítulo que resultó ser el más laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y aguantaron este fic hasta el final y también a todos aquellos que lo leerán! Muxas muxas gracias!

Wueno, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews y esperemos leernos de nuevo……………………JA-NE!

Arian: ¬¬ um…..no me convence

Shnsuke: ni a mi, pero qué se le va a hacer? u.u

Mew-chan: a nadie le importa su opinión ¬¬

Shuichi: a mi me gustó

Mew-chan: SHUUUUUUUUUUU! ¬

Eiri: deja de babear niña tonta ¬¬

Mew-chan: ¬¬ tonto tu

Shuichi: etto……………….o.o

Eiri: vamos Shu, dile que me amas más a mi que a ella

Mew-chan: si Shu, ya no lo ilusiones y dile que sólo me amas a mi

Eiri y mew-chan: Shuichi? Vamos ya dilo!

Shuichi: o.o………………….los amo alos dos o

Eiri: jum! ¬¬

Mew-chan: P escritor tonto!

Todos: matte-ne! o


End file.
